World of Darkness
by nix.mixx.94
Summary: Buffy begs Spike to turn her when all of her friends are killed. He agrees, and they paint the world red together. OOC. Buffy x Spike
1. Chapter 1

**Buffy the Vampire Slayer**

**Pairings: Buffy x Spike **

**Summary: Buffy begs Spike to turn her when all of her friends are killed. He agrees, and they paint the world red together. OOC. Spuffy.  
><strong>

**The story takes place around season 6 where Buffy and Spike are in a "relationship", they are really just sleeping together and Buffy refused to admit her feelings. **

* * *

><p>There was nothing that compared to the pain the Buffy was feeling right now. They were dead, every single last one of them; Xander, Willow, Tara, Anya, Dawn, Giles and her mother. All of them were dead now, there was only her left.<p>

When the gang went out to fight the latest resident evil in Sunnydale, they came out victorious. They all went to celebrate back at Buffy's house. As Buffy and the group started to walk up towards her house, she could feel that something was wrong. She slowly walked towards the door and opened it, she was ready to fight if need be. As soon as she stepped into the house she could see Dawn was dead on the floor, they drained her dry. How a vampire got in her house, she doesn't know. Dawn must have been stupid enough to invite them in, the young teen always liked to do the opposite of what Buffy said just to spite her and now it caught up to her. Just as Buffy started to take in the rest of the scene, she heard Tara scream from outside. So Buffy ran out of the house and saw Willow crumpled on the lawn and a group of 4 demons standing over her lifeless body.

All Buffy could do was stare at them, she was unable to move, her younger sister was dead inside her house and now her best friend lay dead on the front lawn. Xander, Anya and Tara were all scared and were unbelieving that Willow was actually dead; they too seemed to be stuck to their spots. The group of demons took this opportunity to grab Buffy's friends and placed them in a chokehold where they all were fighting for their breaths. The demon that was without a hostage turned to Buffy and told her that this was all her fault, if she hadn't of killed their master than none of this would have happened and all her friends and family would still be alive, then the leader nodded his head and all of her friend's necks were snapped at the same time. When Buffy finally came back to reality and realized the extent of the situation, she let her instincts take over and within 5 minutes all five of the demons were lying dead on her front lawn along with her friends.

What Buffy did next would come as no surprise to anyone who was in this situation, she ran. She ran away from her house as fast as she could, she could never step foot in there again so she went to Giles' house. When she reached his doorstep, she burst through the door and Giles looked up from his book at the sudden noise and started to ask what was wrong. Buffy was now sobbing so Giles came over and wrapped his arms around her. "They are all dead." she whispered aloud and kept saying it to herself. Giles looked at her confused and pulled back from the embrace, just then the kettle whistled on his stove which startled Buffy. What caused her next actions could only be caused by her recent trauma of experiencing her friend's deaths. Buffy grabbed the knife that was on the counter and ran towards Giles, she was reliving the fight with the demons in her mind and when she saw the weapon she couldn't have stopped herself if she wanted to. She fought the demon, she stabbed it with all she had, making sure it was dead and avenging the deaths of her friends, when she was satisfied that she fulfilled that, she stopped.

Once again Buffy ran, she had no idea she was running or where she was going but the next thing you know, she is sitting in the Restfield cemetery against a headstone. Buffy is stuck in her head; it is absolutely dark outside, around 3 in the morning, there are no stars shinning and Buffy can't help but compare this to her, there is no more light left in her, all the good is gone. There is no way to tell how long Buffy is sitting there when she finally realizes that someone is calling her name and trying to get her attention.

"Buffy." The voice called out again. Buffy looks up and notices a familiar figure.

She shook her head to clear her mind and remembered looking down at the avenged kill when she realized that she had already killed the demons that had killed her friends and that Giles lie dead on his kitchen floor not a demon.

"No." Buffy grabbed her hair and started shaking her head trying to clear the image from her brain. "No," she kept repeating it.

"Hey it's okay," the voice said as it crouched down to get closer to her.

"I killed him." Buffy said with a lost look in her eyes. "Demons, bad demons. No, they should be alive. I killed them. It's me, all my fault."

"Buffy, you kill demons and that's a good thing, you protect people." The voice said.

"No." Buffy said with a sudden clarity and looked straight into the figures eyes. "No Spike. I don't protect anyone, I killed Giles. I just killed him. Everyone is dead. My sister, Willow, all of the Scoobies, everyone. There is no one left but me."

Spike looked at Buffy fully and noticed that she was covered in blood and it smelled like her watchers, she was holding a knife which he guessed was the knife that she had used to kill the watcher.

"Buffy, love," Spike started and went to crouch down lower. Hearing Spike call Buffy love caused something to go off in her head. She looked down and noticed that she was gripping the knife with all her might. She looked up at Spike and stared into his eyes, she brought her free hand up to touch is cheek which caused him to look at her.

"Thank You," Buffy said. "For being here. For saving me."

Spike looked at her, confused, he hadn't done anything but called her name a couple of times and said a couple sentences. Spike was trying to think back to what she was referring to when the smell of Slayer blood filled his nose. Not only slayer blood but Buffy's blood. He looked towards Buffy and saw that she has taken the knife and cut her artery in her neck, she was bleeding out and fast. She looked right into his eyes.

"Save me now Spike." Buffy said. That is when the pieces finally clicked in Spike's head. She wanted him to turn her, to make her a creature of the night. He heard her mumble something about being dark and all the light was gone. Spike loved Buffy and knew that there was no way he would be able to turn her. So Spike grabbed Buffy's hand and held it, he stared into her eyes as her life slowly slipped away.

"I… I love you Spike." Buffy said in barely a whisper before she sank into unconscious but his vampire hearing caught it. Spike had no control over what happened next, he sunk his fangs into Buffy's neck and captured the blood that was flowing out of her neck wound, he grabbed the knife that Buffy used to cut herself and he used it to slice his wrist open where he placed it into Buffy's mouth. The unconscious slayer seemed to realize that his wrist was there and her mouth latched on, and as the blood slowly slid down her throat and her heart started to stutter for its last beat, Buffy entered the world of darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know if you think I should continue this (as in a VampBuffy story) or keep it as a oneshot. <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

The lack of a beating heart and the absence of sound around her was not what woke me up, it was the sound of a page being turned that did the job. Before I even opened my eyes, I knew what had happened, I had asked for this and I knew I wouldn't regret it. I open my eyes and take in my surroundings. I am lying on my side staring at the familiar wall of the crypt's basement. I can feel Spike behind me sitting on the bed and I guess that it is his that is reading a book. Probably to pass the time until I woke up. When I thought of him, I felt something inside of me, I always did have strong feelings for him the entire time that we were sleeping together but I knew none of my friends would accept us. I don't know why I even needed their opinion on anything, the more I thought about it the more I realize they tried to control every aspect of my life.

I slowly turn around and decide that now is as good a time to face Spike. I knew that he knew I was awake, there was something inside me that felt new and powerful and entirely Spike so I knew this must be our new bond. I roll over so that I am facing him, my head still resting on the pillow. I move my eyes up to meet his and I smile at him a little hesitantly, I don't know what he expects from me. He places the book on the nightstand and reaches over to grab a brown bag.

"You're awake." He states. I then move so that I am sitting crossed legged right beside him. I look him straight in the eye and place my hand on his arm and say, "thank you." He nods and he turns his head away, I think he feels ashamed for turning me and I don't think he knows how I would react.

"I don't feel much different." I state.

"You must be hungry." I then notice a burn in my throat which I was too distracted earlier to feel. Spike hands the brown bag to me. "Drink up." I open the bag and feel my face shift, I don't even know how I did that, it must have been a reflex to the proximity of the blood. I sink my teeth into the bag when I taste it.

"Oh my God. This is horribly." I choke on the bagged animals blood, I would assume, and spit it out onto the floor. "Why would you give that to me." I ask him.

"Buffy, that is bagged animal blood. I didn't think you would want human." Spike explains to me.

"I would rather kill hundreds of humans than taste that stuff again." I reply and I wipe my mouth with the back of my arm trying to get all the blood off of my mouth. I see Spike staring at me with an unbelieving expression on his face and a hint of a smirk. "What?" I ask.

"Nothing it's just you're different."

"Yes well I would assume that would happen when one gets changed from a Slayer to a Vampire."

"No it's not that. I was worried that you might be opposed to the idea of eating people. You never let me eat them." Spike explains.

"Okay. Well I was stupid and I will apologize for as long as I can for making you drink that stuff. I don't know how you did that, we are going to have to make up for all the time you've lost." I shifted on the bed and made my way over to sit in Spike's lap.

"Now. I am still hungry and there is something that I always wanted to do when we were together." I wrapped my legs around his waist and stared him in the eye.

"Ye, and whats 'at luv?"

"I think I'll show you." I lean forward and capture his mouth in a bruising kiss, I suck on his bottom lip and I can sense the blood moving to the surface. I put my hands between us and I rip open his shirt which sends the buttons flying across the bed. I pull the shirt off of his arms and toss it to the floor, I quickly break away from our kiss to rid myself of my shirt and my pants that I had put on before everyone was dead. I look at Spike and see his pupils are dilated with desire, he shuffles his pants down his legs and kicks them off, I make my way back to his lap and feel that the only thing separating us is the thin material of my panties. Instead of leaning over to kiss his lips, I reach for his neck and start kissing that. I push him back roughly so that he is lying on the bed, I realize that I am stronger than I was when I was just the Slayer. I straddle his hips and lean down again, Spikes hands are grabbing my ass in a firm grip and he grinds himself into me with a fierceness we never had before. I like this side of him. I feel him push aside my panties and enter me in one forceful stroke. I stare him directly in the eyes and he flips us over so that he is on top. He starts pounding into me and I can quickly feel my climax approaching, I grab a fistful of his hair and bring my lips to his neck where I feel my face shift again, I sink my fangs into his neck and start takings pulls of blood from him, finally satisfying my hunger, Spike roars loudly. Once his blood reached my throat I can't hold on any longer and I climax. Spike speeds up his pace which increases while my fangs are still in his neck, and a couple seconds later I feel him release into me.

I took my fangs out of his neck and he collapsed on top of me. He rolled us over so that he was on the bottom and I was lying on top of him. We were both breathing really hard and deep even though we didn't need to.

"Wow." I state.

"Wow." he echos.

"Is that what it's going to be like every time?" I ask in amazement as I look down into his eyes.

"Oh honey, that wasn't even half as good as it will get." Spike replies with his signature smirk. I feel a rush run through me and I leaned forward to assault his mouth with mine. We lay there continuing to explore each others mouths for a while when I started to feel the burn in my throat again. I pulled away from him.

"Hmm. No more hiding. Now you get to teach me to catch my meal, I want a performance worthy of the name William the Bloody. I need to make a name for myself that is worthy of your company." I smirk at him and his smirk turns into a deep chuckle.

"I am going to enjoy this." Spike states and we both get up and dressed for tonight's activities.


End file.
